clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Cards
Go here for the actual game, here for a list of the real cards, here for the exact order of all the belt colours, here for a tactics guide and here for the related game Card-Jitsu Fire, and here for Card-Jitsu Water. against Sensei.]] This is a list of power cards and special effects of the game Card-Jitsu. You can unlock these cards with code cards when you buy " Club Penguin Card-Jitsu Trading Card Game." List of Card-Jitsu Cards card_id":"1","set_id":"1","power_id":"0","element":"f","name":"CART SURFER","label":"CART SURFER","prompt":"CART SURFER","color":"b","value":"3","asset":"","description":"","is_active":"1" Series 6 (Card-Jitsu Snow) Rumors say that Card Jitsu Snow will come out in November 2011 but it didn't, instead, a Card Jitsu Party. Card Jitsu Fire came out is November 2009 and Card Jitsu Water came out in November 2010. But Card Jitsu Snow didn't come out in November 2011. People say that is will come out in 2012. Some say there will be a beta hat power card or a snow dojo power card or even more stuff about EPF. List of possible effects *When you see a picture of a 9 and a 1 with curved arrows around them in the game, this means that if both players play the same element, the card with a lower value will win. *When you have a +2 or -2 on top of your penguin, that means the value of your card will change depending on the symbol. This is why 2 is the lowest card value. *When you see a colored card or element with a bomb on it come to your side, it will discard a certain type of cards (green card with bomb discards your green cards) *When you see two elements and an arrow in between go on top of your card, this means that all water cards become fire, fire becomes snow, or snow becomes water. Gallery Cards Fire Cards Carpet.jpg|Igloo Upgrades yarrcard.png|Yarr Cadence_Power_Card.png|Cadence fops.PNG|Field-Ops Neccessary.PNG|Puffle Rescue - Caves mightyplungercard.png|Mighty Plunger herbertklutzycard.png|Earthquake Driller jetpackcard.png|Jet pack cloudwavecard.png|Cloud wave flare.PNG|Flare dojodrawingcard.png|Dojo Sketch medievalpartycard.png|Medieval Party Dragon cpcpension10-s1.PNG|Jackhammer nightvisiongogglescard.png|Night Vision Goggles penguinbandcard.png|Penguin Band gadgetroomcard.png|Gadget Room switchboxcard.png|Switchbox 3000 dragoncard.png|Green Dragon thinicecard.png|Thin Ice flareflinger3000card.png|Flare Flinger 3000 fd.PNG|Ye Knight's Quest 2 Dragon Water Cards Cactus.jpg|Cactus Firefighter.jpg|Fire Fighter Tti.jpg|Tip The Iceberg Ninjacard.jpg|Ninja Octi.jpg|Octopus Surf.jpg|Catchin' Waves Ag.jpg|Aqua Grabber Senseinewcardpirate.jpg|Rockhopper Senseinewcard45.jpg|Construction Worker Senseinewcard13.jpg|Quest for the Golden Puffle Senseinewcard14.jpg|Storm Golden_Viking_Helmet_Power_Card.png|Gold Viking Helmet Snowcannon_3000_Power_Card.png|Rockhopper's Cannon Box_Dimension_Power_Card.png|Box Dimension keepercard.png|Keeper of the Boiler Room waterpartycard.PNG|Water Party g.png|Agent G csgc.PNG|Orange Octopus drillgreen.PNG|Green Hard Hat lock.PNG|Hidden Lake Door pufflewasher.PNG|Puffle Washer Snow Cards Sac.jpg|Space Adventure Haunting_of_Viking_Opera_Power_Card.png|Ghost Costume dnh.PNG|Orange Double Necked Guitar Scandgg.jpg|Shadow Guy & Gamma Gal Arc.jpg|Avalanche Senseinewcard33.jpg|Coffee Delivery Truck Xtreme_Jetpack_SUrf_Cartz_Power_Card.png|X-Treme Jet Pack Surf Cart Sgc.jpg|Snow Globe Igloo Spyphone.PNG|EPF Spy Phone halloweenpartycard.png|Halloween Party Pruc.jpg|Puffle Roundup Cart_Surfer_Power_Card.png|Cart Surfer Src.jpg|Sled Racing Tgc.jpg|Tour Guide Senseinewcard18.jpg|3rd Year Anniversary Party whitepufflecard.png|White Puffle Keytar_Power_Card.png|Keytar Ac3000c.jpg|AC3000 dancecontest.PNG|Dance Contest Senseinewcard.jpg|Sensei yeticave.PNG|Yeti Cave Power Cards Effects -2.jpg|-2 2.jpg|+2 Disfire.jpg|Discard a fire card Diswater.jpg|Discard a water card Disyellow.jpg|Discard a yellow card Noplayfire.jpg|Cannot play with fire cards Noplaysnow.jpg|Cannot play with snow cards Noplaywater.jpg|Cannot play with water card Snowwater.jpg|Snow card become water card Switch.jpg|Next turn the lower value card wins Waterfire.jpg|Water card become fire card Dispurple.jpg|Discard a purple card Disorange.jpg|Discard an orange card Firesnow.jpg|Fire card become snow card Disblue.jpg|Discard a blue card Dissnow.jpg|Discard a snow card Disgreen.jpg|Discard a green card Screenshot and Animation Gallery Fire Card.gif|A Normal Fire Card. Picture123e4rt5678.png|Sensei using a System Defender card! Drill Power Card.gif|The Drill Power Card. Firefighter Power Card.gif|The Firefighter Power Card. Sled Race Power Card.gif|The Sled Racing Power Card. Dragon V sensei.png|A player scaring the Sensei with the dragon power card. Tour Guide Power Card.gif|The Tour Guide Power Card. The Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal Power Card.gif|Sensei uses a rank 12 card to summon Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal. Ninja Power Card.gif|The Ninja Card. Surf Power Card.gif|The Surf Power Card. Space Adventure Power Card.gif|The Space Adventure Card. Thin Ice Power Card.gif|The Thin Ice Power Card. Tip the Iceberg Power Card.gif|The Tip the Iceberg Power Card. The Mighty Plunger Power Card.gif|The Mighty Plunger Card Puffle Roundup Power Card.gif|The Puffle Roundup Card White puffle card playing.gif|The White Puffle Card Snow Globe Igloo Power Card.gif|The Snow Globe Card The Opra Power Card.gif|The Opra Power Card. Igloo flooring.gif|The Igloo Flooring Card. Night Vision Goggles Power Card.gif|The Night Vision Goggles Power Card Octi Power Card.gif|The Octi Power Card. Sensei_ac_3000.PNG|Sensei using the AC3000 on another player. Aqua Grabber Power Card.gif|The Aqua Grabber Power Card Cactus Gift Power Card.gif|The Cactus Power Card. Boom Box Power Card.gif|The Boom Box Power Card PowerCardKeeper.jpg|Keeper of the Boiler Room Power Card. YarrCard.jpg|Yarr Power Card in action against Sensei. April Fools Pencil card.gif|The April Fools' party Power Card. Senseinotlscard.jpg|Halloween Party Card. Senseiherbertpowercard.jpg|The Herbert and Klutzy card. This card has led people to believe Sensei is in league with Herbert. Flareflingerjitsu.png|The Flare Flinger 3000 power card. Construction Jitsu.png|The Construction power card. Party Jitsu.png|The 3rd Anniversary Party card. Storm Jitsu.png|The Storm power card. Sensei power card.gif|The Sensei power card (which is quite strange when you are using it against Sensei or when he is using it against you). CP Band Jitsu.png|The Penguin Band power card. Against_sensei4.png|The Rockhopper card in action against sensei. CardJitsuPowerCardSenseiMirrorandGho-1-.gif|Sensei using the new Ghost Sheet Card. Cart surfing card.gif|A player using the Cart Surfer card against their opponent. Keytar card.gif|Sensei using the Keytar Card. Snow cannon.gif|Sensei using the Rockhopper's Cannon Card. Switch box 3000.gif|Sensei using the Switchbox 3000 Card. Cadence card.gif|Sensei using the Cadence Card. Hydro Hopper Comic card.gif|Sensei using the X-Treme Jetpack card. Medieval party card.gif|Sensei using the Medieval Party card. Gary make cp a better place card.gif|Sensei using the Gary the Gadget Guy card. Viking boat and Viking hat card.gif|Sensei using the Gold Viking Helmet card. Ninja Cloud Wave card.gif|Sensei using the Cloud Wave card. Box Demension card.gif|The Box Dimension card. JetPackpowercard.png|Sensei colleting fuel in Green Puffles in Jet Pack Adventure See also *Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jistu Category:Ninjas